A New Begining
by Empress Yugi
Summary: AU post Antartica. Sinister rescues Remy and takes him to his home to recover. SLASH
1. Prologue

Pairing:Nathaniel Essex/ Remy Lebeau  
Summary: AU post Antartica. Remy is found by Sinister and taken to his home to recover.  
Warnings: Mpreg. SLASH SLASH SLASH and a chance of SLASH. Don't like, get umbrella and shove.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anyone in the Marvel Universe.  
They all belong to Marvel except for those that I create in my own little fantasy world  
Notes: I don't have a beta, but if you want to be the beta for this story then please contact me.

**Prologue**

He was so cold. He was quickly loosing all feeling within his limbs, but he kept pushing himself  
to walk forward. He knew that the moment he stopped he would be the moment that he  
would finally give in to death. He didn't know why he wanted to continue on living,  
the X-Men hated him, Rogue dispised him, and his pare had banned him from New Orleans  
so he had no place to go. Remy wasn't sure why he didn't just lie in the snow and allow it to  
bury him in what was sure to be his final resting place. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, even  
whether he was still alive or in his own personnal hell for all his sins in the past.  
He stumbled on a steep slope beginning his descent into the snow below him.  
So cold.  
And suddenly warmth. Hands, arms holding him close to a warm living body. Remy tried to say  
something, but found that he couldn't. He then became vaguely aware of a gentle, warm,  
familiar voice. Before Remy could identify the owner of the voice, his body finally gave out  
as he slipped into comforting darkness.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

Dis not mine. Dis Marvels. If mine, then Rogue die and all good looking men of Marvel Universe star in my men on men 24 hour orgy porno. YEAH. Again not Mine. BOOHOO for me.

**Chapter 1**

_**Dream** _

"I hate you"

"No one can love the devil's offspring"

"You're a monster"

"Demon spawn"

"Traitor"

"Murderer"

"Swamp rat"

"God can not love filth like you"

"You will burn in hell"

A horde disembodied voices were repeatedly saying with venom and deep loathing. All of  
this was aimed a terrified, small, scarred, underfed child  
huddled in a corner crying, whimpering, wondering why he was even born in a world  
filled with such hatred of him. Rough hands came from the surrounding shadows grabbing him  
and shaking him preparing to beat him to death.

**  
End Dream **

Remy awoke with a start. He looked around him not sure where he was. He was in a comfortable, soft bed  
in a nice warm room with a fireplace with the fire still roaring, keeping the room warm.  
He wasn't really sure how he had gotten here.  
All he could remember was his name and he had been cold before now.

A door on the other side of the room suddenly opened and in came a man tall man with  
strange white skin a sort of small red diamond on his head. He was wearing a pair of black pants  
and a simple black sweater. The stangest thing about him though was his red eyes. When he looked  
up and met Remy's eyes.Remy felt a strong amount of fear overcome him towards this man. Without realizing what he  
was doing Remy started to lash out with his fear attacking the man with his empathy.

"AAAAHHHH" the man cried holding his hands to his head trying despratelly to mentally stop  
the flow of foreign emotions. Falling to his knees he gathered enough of his senses and sent  
a mild telepathic shock to Remy's mind, putting him to sleep quickly and effectively ending the  
empathic attack. Slowly getting back to his feet Nathaniel Essex aka Mister Sinister looked  
gently down upon Remy's sleeping form.

"I'm Sorry" he whispered while gently moving some hair from Remy's face.  
He then grabbed a chair from within the room to watch over Remy throughout the evening,  
until the young man awoke so that he could explain himself to him and hope to eleviate some  
of his fears. He was a changed man, for the better, and it was all thanks to the young man before  
him and his empathy that had some how awakened his long forgotten emotions.

In that evening he came to a decision regarding Remy and all his past wrongs.  
No matter what, he would do all within his power to try and right all his wrongs,  
starting with one Remy LeBeau.

TBC...

NEED BETA. PLEASE contact me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Betaed by Southern Devil**

Enjoy

Chapter 2  


6 months later

Remy had awakened, with a start, from another one of his disturbing dreams. This one featuring  
a mansion full of masked and costumed fighters all of whom upon seeing him had all started to  
advance on him saying violent, hurtful, hate-filled words. They also appeared to be ready to beat  
him to death, before he awoke.  
Remy ran the masked figures over in his head once, not sure who they were, but feeling that he  
should know them some how.  
He soon gave up and decided to take a shower and get an early start on the day after a quick look  
at his clock showing it to be 5:00am. While in the shower his mind began to wander over his last  
six months here at the castle as a personal guest of Nathaniel's.

_Six months earlier_

After he had awakened for the second time in the comfortable bed, he noticed almost immediately  
that he wasn't alone. Looking over he saw the man from before. He felt he should know him some  
how, but he couldn't remember his name. Soon Remy felt that same bout of fear from before.  
Before anything could happen this time the man before him spoke up.

"Please calm down Remy. I mean you no ill will." He said while holding up his hands in a show  
surrender. Slowly moving closer to the bed so as not to startle Remy.

"May I?" he said gesturing towards Remy. "I need to make sure that you are not suffering from  
anymore problems now that you are awake."

Upon Remy's hesitant nod he began his examination of his young charge. Looking Remy in  
the eyes during his exam, he noticed that their was a lack of reconization in them. Once  
finished with his brief exam. He took a seat near the bed and began to question Remy.

"Do you know your name?"

"Remy Lebeau" He received in answer.

"Do you know what you are?"

"No" Remy replied

"Do you know who I am?"

"Not sure" Remy answered honestly

"My name is Nathaniel Essex, otherwise known as Mister Sinister" He said to see if that  
would get any sort of reaction out of Remy. When he received none he decided to asked one  
more question before deciding how else to proceed with his obviously amnesiac charge.

"Can you tell me what you remember up until now?"

Remy took a moment to collect his thoughts before he replied.

"I remember feeling hatred and loathing directed towards me and then nothing but cold"  
Remy said feeling a shiver going up his spine.

"I see." Nathaniel said with a thoughtful look upon his face. "Then we will have to proceed  
carefully to restore your memories. Until the day that your memories are fully restored  
you may stay here with me. You may of course leave any time you wish before then if you  
like." A smile crossed his face as stomach growl was heard coming from the bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the now blushing Remy. At the nod he received he got up to  
retrieve Remy some food from the kitchens below. Leaving Remy to his thoughts.

_Present Time _

That had been six months ago and while he had recovered quite a few of his memories he still  
had some blank spots in his mind. One of the first memories to return to him with Nathan's kind  
help had been of Nathaniel's alias Mister Sinister and how he had once been.

_flashback_

He at first when the memory struck had felt hatred,remorse, then shame, and lastly fear. He  
had a hard time comparing the creature Mister Sinister to the gentle man Nathaniel Essex.  
With Nathaniel telling him his story of how he was once driven almost to madness with the loss  
of his beloved family and his obsession with his work to his agreement with Apocalypse to rid  
himself of all emotion and gain power so that he may continue on with his work. Nathaniel told  
him everything hiding nothing from Remy. Giving him a heart felt explanation of how he wishes  
to change and help those that he hurt in the past. He had then gotten to his knees and proceeded to  
apologize to Remy and begged for his forgiveness. After thinking over all he had been told  
and with a scan using his empathy to feel out anything bad or possibly false in him. Remy  
found that he believed him and had seen and felt that Nathan meant every word he said. Remy  
gently placed his hand on Nathaniel's head and forgave him with no ill will. Since then they had  
decided to start over again, with there past from before forgotten and a new path formed for the  
future.

_end flashback  
_  
Shaking out of his thoughts. Remy decided after he dressed that he would start breakfast this  
morning for himself and anyone else that would be there today.

On the way down to the kitchens to he ran into Victor, who simply sent him a smile and salute  
before continuing on to where he was going. That was another thing that had changed in the  
past six months since he had regained what memories he had.

_flashback_

Nathaniel had introduced him to some others who would be staying in the castle with them  
when he had been deemed well enough to leave his room.  
Among those introduced was an extremely tall, over muscled man with the looks and behavior  
of a predatory animal named Victor Creed. Remy felt uneasy around him and so decided to  
simply avoid him. The others that were introduced were a young african-american woman dressed  
in a green silk chinese cheongsam decorated with a silver and black dragon with long green hair  
down to the back of her knees, and shimmering emerald eyes by the name of Serene, who had  
calm look on her face.When she had shaked his hand, her hand was warm and caused a warm  
feeling to pass through him. He would later learn that she was a omega class mutant with a  
control over nature and a low level empath. Another person he had been introduced to had been  
a young effeminate man dressed from neck down in black leather by the name of Cloud. He was  
shorter than all of the other men in the room, had pale alabaster skin, chilling ice blue eyes, and  
short blonde hair that only reached his shoulders that was held back at the nape of his neck by a  
leather cord. He would also learn later that Cloud was another omega class mutant with the ability  
to transform matter at will and a low level telepath. The others that were introduced were simply  
associates that were passing through.

On the day when the memories of Sinister arose so had the those his henchmen,  
the Marauders, Sabertooth and what had been done and his part in the mutant massacres.  
When he had gone face Victor about it, he found him outside, he was in such an emotional state  
that he had lashed out with his empathy without meaning to and latched onto Victors mind  
immediately being pulled in. Remy was assaulted with all forms of foreign emotions while  
in Victor's head. The one emotion that struck him the most and hardest and seemed to be  
the most dominate was dark, blood thirsty and primal. There were other emotions but this one  
stuck out most and called to Remy, pulling him in closer to it's source. Remy began to fight  
the emotion as it tried to consume him once he had reached the source, he began to  
fight harder when the emotion had only seemed to get stronger. Out of no where Remy felt  
a strong surge go through him giving him the strength he  
needed to weaken the emotion down to almost nothing. Without realizing that he had closed his  
eyes throughout the entire ordeal, he opened then quickly to take in his surroundings. Serene was  
outside leaning against the wall with her face calm looking down on the ground, following  
her gaze down he spotted Victor on the ground out cold. With Serene's help they managed  
together to get Victor back inside and in the closest bed. As soon as they had him settled in  
the bed he opened his eyes and looked straight at Remy. A smile quickly covered his face  
reaching all the way to his eyes, that glittered with pure joy, before he reached up and  
held Remy in a heart felt hug of thanks while at the same time fervently giving him  
praise and thanks for helping him overcome his more darker emotions. Since that day  
Victor had done everything he could think of to apologize and prove to Remy that he was  
Saber tooth no more, but a changed man all thanks to Remy. At first Remy had been  
apprehensive of Victor with or without his empathy to guide him, what emotions he felt from him  
before still fresh in his mind, then later after much thought finally forgave him and the two  
had slowly become friends.

_end flashback  
_  
Remy was almost finished with breakfast when Cloud entered the kitchen behind him dressed  
in his ever present black leather. The two of them along with Serene had all become fast  
friends only weeks within meeting.

"Good morning, Remiel" Cloud said in his formal way. He always insisted on calling  
people by their proper name no matter how much they try to tell him otherwise. Remy  
personally thought he did it to try and get a rise out of them.

"Good Morning, to you too. Could you please set the table for me while I finish this, please?"  
Remy replied with barely a hint of an accent in his voice. "Thanks" he said when he didn't  
receive an answer to his question knowing that Cloud would do it any way, just to be useful.

The two soon started a conversation about every day things, when Remy had finished cooking  
and placed the food on the table, while waiting for the others to join them. They were soon joined  
by the others and the table was soon full of people all hungry and willing to get a taste of Remy's  
delicious cooking. As the conversations between all the people at the table began, so did the  
day for all within the castle.

TBC...


End file.
